Living Life
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: This story takes place 6 years prior to Joe's death. Follow the Reagan's through their crazy life.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is life with the Reagan's before Joe dies. This takes places six years prior. **_

_**POV: Joe**_

My partner and I had been sitting on this guy's house for over two hours. We were waiting for any indication that our suspect was home so we could go in, serve the warrant, arrest the scumbag, and go about the rest of our day, which meant making it on time for family dinner. Jamie was going to be back from Harvard for a few days so a family game of football was going to be happening and I was not going to miss kicking Danny's butt if I could help it.

My partner looked over at me, "Joe why don't you go grab us some coffee's?" He mentioned as he took out some cash. There's a coffee shop less than a block from here.

I raised my brow at him, "That would be breaking protocol though?"

He smirked, "Yeah that is right, but we are going to be here for at least another few hours, plus I don't trust anyone from the tactical to get my order right." Johnny knew his partner didn't really care for things like protocol and neither did he.

That was my partner for ya. Johnny Myers had a coffee order almost, if not more complicated than any girl I knew. I took the cash from his hand and told him I'd be back in 15.

I walked the half block to the coffee shop and got in line to wait. It was a pretty long line, which was usual for this time of day. In front of me I couldn't help but notice this girl. She was dressed in military cameo and was totally smoking hot. She had brunette hair with subtle highlights all put up in a neat bun. I had to have the biggest grin plastered on my face. Next thing I know is I accidentally on purpose drop my phone in an attempt to get her attention.

I am grateful that it does the trick because she reached down to help me pick it up. I apologize and give her a smile. "Joe Reagan." I introduced myself and extended my hand.

"Alexis Curatola." She replied and took my hand. "It is nice to meet you detective." She added. I realized that my jacket wasn't entirely covering my badge.

The line was moving as we were talking. She ordered her not to complicated mocha with no whip then moved to the side to wait for her drink.

I ordered my iced coffee and my partner's coffee with skim milk, three sugar, half pump of foam, 2 pumps of caramel, and no whip then went over to wait next to her.

She stated, "You or your partner have some coffee order."

I could tell she was almost about to laugh but tried not to. Most likely waiting to see if it was my order.

"My partner does have some strange coffee order. Took me three months to get it right." I admitted with a small laugh as she joined in laughing as well.

They called her coffee and she went to grab it along with one of the heat insulators.

She waved but I stopped her. "I want to get to know you. May I take you out sometime Alexis." I purposely left the question open ended so she didn't think I was too rushed or eager.

"Yes." Alexis agreed as she took out a card and handed it to me. I pocketed it quickly. "Call me sometime Joe." She mentioned.

And with that she walked out got in the armored car that was parked out front and I went to get the coffee's and returned to my partner in our car.

Johnny glanced at me, "Who's the girl that has you all smiley?" He asked as I gave him the coffee.

Like always I pretended to play dumb and it works for all of half a second, "What do you mean?" It was no secret to my partner that several of the times I have gone on a coffee run or food run I have met a pretty lady.

Just then we saw our suspects blue Camry pull into a space outside the apartments. Johnny picked up the radio; "We have eyes on the guy." I loved it when they were dumb.

Both of us get out of the car and draw our weapons. We surround the car before the suspect exited. I slam a piece of paper up against the window for him to read and weep.

Next thing I yank the door open and aggressively pull him from the car. "Marcus Del Cruz. You are under arrest for failure to show up to court. Just turned three years into eight."

Johnny came around to my side of the car, pinned him against the car and placed the cuffs on. He then frisked him before Johnny led the guy back over to our car.

I got back in the car and waited for my partner to do the same. He nodded his head, "Another one off the streets."

We both picked up our coffee cups and clinked them together. This was our routine, every time we got one. I began to drive and Johnny questioned me, "So seriously dude what is her name?"

"Alexis." I stated as I gave in. Clearly I don't give him much of a fight. "I'm going to give her a call later. Ask her out for dinner."

Johnny and I got back to the 34 precinct and we booked this guy, and then put him in the cage. We were gathering our things up from our desks to head out when my partner began to speak.

Johnny mentioned, "Enjoy your family dinner."

"I will. Make sure you wife remembers what your pretty face looks like." I replied to him.

And with that we parted ways. I got in my car. I took out the card of the coffee shop girl had handed me. She was still on my mind. Marines. Corporal Alexis Curatola is what the card read.

I dialed the number just a bit nervous. On the second ring I heard her voice answer, "Corporal Curatola."

"Hi it's uh Joe from the coffee shop. Just figured I would give you a call." I began. I was totally rambling but I tried to keep it cool.

"It is great to hear from you so soon. So detective how can I help you." Alexis replied spunky.

"Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow at 8." I mentioned hoping she would say yes.

I could hear her flipping through some sort of book. Probably her schedule just to be sure she was free of meetings and other things. "I'll text you where to pick me up." She replied.

"See you then Alexis." I smiled and we both hung up. I couldn't resist doing a fist bump in the air. I then drove towards my dad's house. Everyone's cars were already there, so clearly I was late. I parked my car and strutted into the house through the side door, which lead to the kitchen. In my hand I held a plate of brownies, which Johnny's wife baked every week. She did spoil me just a little.

I set the plate down on the table. "Hey guys." I said as I tried to pretend like I wasn't late like usual.

Danny was the first to comment, "Even I'm on time dude. But when my team kicks your butt at football later all will be forgiven."

"If you must know we finally got this guy that for some forsaken reason was given bail and has been evading arrest for three months." I began to rant. "Pass the potatoes."

Erin raised her eyebrows, "And what has you all perky?" She questioned and tried to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know sis let me think. Oh that's right Jamie and I here are going to crush you and Danny at football and I met some hot girl today going out with her tomorrow. Could I get the carrots counselor?" I mentioned in one overloaded comment.

Jamie smiled, "Well I bet she's nice."

Linda added, "I think it's time for dessert." She got up and went to get some bowls and ice cream from the kitchen.

"Anyways sis where is Jack?" I questioned trying to get the conversation off my love life or lack there if as of recently.

"Away helping on a case in Boston." She stated not looking up. Something was up there.

Jamie mentioned, "I think it is time we got this game started."

I got up as well, "We get Sean and Jack. You guys get Linda and Nikki."

Danny argued, "You are stealing my kids."

I shrugged my shoulders as I stole the ball from Danny and headed outside along with the others.

**A/N: I hope you review and let me know what you think. I know this is something different.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**POV: Joe**_

I had arrived at the 34 precinct rather early that morning and was attempting to catch up on the paperwork from the weekend. My partner and I had served seven warrants the past weekend. I had a date tonight with one of if not the hottest girl I had ever met.

Johnny came into the squad room and took a seat across from me as he set down his iPod that he had been listening to. He gave me a confused look. I just shook my head. He acted like I've never done paperwork before. I always did the paperwork.

Johnny questioned me, "What bet did you lose last night at family dinner?" He was giving me an intense look as he tried to get me to budge.

"It is nice to see you too." I replied not getting into what he just said. Like I was going to fold that easy.

"For real man?" Johnny persisted as he tapped his fingers.

I rolled my eyes at him. Okay so the poker game was over. "I want to get out of here early tonight. I happen to have a date and don't want to be late. I kind of like this girl. Don't want to give her an excuse to ditch because detective work keeps me too busy."

He raised his hand for a hive five and I returned it of course. "So is it coffee shop girl or diner girl?"

I gave a fake laugh at the way he said it. "Coffee shop girl. Diner girl was history weeks ago." I couldn't even remember diner girls name by the time I went on the one date with her.

"This is what the fifth or sixth time you have been out with her. Must mean it's not just another fling. Good for ya man." Johnny added seriously. He liked to see his partner happy. It was a rare occasion lately too ever since his mom passed.

"Yeah Alexis is badass. Oh by the way can I borrow your truck tonight?" I asked nonchalantly.

Johnny looked like he pretended to ponder the question then replied, "Yeah just gas it up when you return it. Last time the tank was almost empty." I knew he would say yes.

I shrugged my shoulders like I knew nothing about his empty tank.

Just then our boss came out with a stack of warrants that were clearly just approved. We both put on our jackets and got ready to head out when I saw my sister walk into the precinct. "Hey counselor what's going on?"

"Just have a few warrants to go over with your boss." Erinn replied with a smile as she walked in that direction. "See you later." She called as she walked in our boss' office.

The day went by pretty quick from serving 2 arrest warrants, 3 bench warrants, and 1 search warrant.

Johnny was doing paper work as I brought him coffee. He smiled, "Thanks." And then tossed me his keys. "Enjoy your night. Maybe I will get to meet this girl soon."

I chuckled, "Maybe." I thought if everything kept going smoothly I would introduce her to my partner. He would probably be first on the list.

I walked out to the parking lot and found his black Toyota Tacoma. I smiled. This was going to be a good night as I tossed my bag in the back. I pretty much sped home to my apartment, took a quick shower then was off. I wore a pair of worn jeans with a nice dark blue button down shirt and black boots. My brown hair was slick back with a ton of gel. I must have used about a quarter of the bottle. I usually didn't use gel.

I arrived outside her apartment 3 minutes before 8. Perfect timing I thought. 5 minutes later she came out the door and I flashed my lights. I got out of the car and met her. She was wearing a pair of stunning black tight jeans and a green sparkle tank top with black heels. Her brunette hair fell naturally into waves. OMG she's pretty I thought.

"Hey." Alexis smiled as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I took her hand as we crossed the street back to the truck.

Once we were both in the truck and I was driving down the road she asked me, "So where are we going tonight?"

"Oh ya know, surprise." I replied to her question knowing she wouldn't drop it there.

Alexis tried, "Come on. Are we talking Italian or Mexican? Chinese? Maybe just burgers." She knew Joe could be stubborn.

"Just chill we are almost there." I said while we were stopped at a red light.

I made the turn then parked the car then turned off the engine. "Wait here. I'll be right back. You won't even know I left." I knew I was being very discrete but I liked to surprise people.

Alexis nodded and I was off inside a take out burger place. Alexis was playing with the radio when I came back out. I had two shakes, and two bags in my hand before I started to drive again.

She starred at me. Clearly trying to get a read on me. I began to drive up a mountain. Eventually I parked the car. I put the back down then went to get her door. She smiled then said, "What a gentleman."

She grabbed the bags and I grabbed the shakes and then we got in the back where we had an amazing view of the mountain and the music was turned up loud that we could hear the country station Alexis had put it on.

She began to dig into the bag. "We must be spending too much time together if you know how I take my burger."

"What can I say? I'm a detective. I detect things." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh you are a detective. I must have missed that somewhere in the caption." Alexis replied with the same smirk.

They had finished dinner and were just sipping on their shakes. Alexis had just asked me about what my unit, the warrant squad does.

I started to explain a scenario to her. "So say you get arrested for a DUI and don't show up for your arraignment. The judge or district attorney will issue a bench warrant for your arrest. My squad will hunt you down and find out where you have been hiding." I paused. "Any type of warrant that is consider high profile or high risk gets handed to my team from arrest warrants, search warrants, bench warrants, alias warrant, and parole revocation warrants."

"Ever get scared going into the houses of crazed psychopaths?" Alexis questioned as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"All the time. I think what would scare me more though is if I weren't scared." I replied in all honesty. I paused for a moment looking out over the mountaintop as I took Alexis' hand. "What is it you do with the Marines?"

Alexis began, "Currently stationed at Fort Drum. Officially my team provides security for the entire post." She took her free hand and played with a strand of hair.

I glanced at her. I couldn't tell but I figured that was something she did when there was more to the story or something she wasn't saying. There was that word Officially. I recall hearing dad mention it once or twice to mom. It was usually followed by unofficially. "So what is the catch?" I tried treading lightly.

"One of the skills that is most highly valued is negotiation. That used to be my specialty. Recently an elite team was formed for tracking terrorists. Only a select few know it exists." Alexis said softly as she stopped playing with her hair and looked at me. "I really like you Joe. I trust you. That is why I am telling you this. I haven't felt like this about a guy since I was 16." Alexis rubbed the back of his palm with her thumb.

"I respect that you trust me, cause I really like you too. I can't think back to how long it has been since a girl I was dating understood my job and me. You get it because you do the same thing. Protect those around us." I mentioned to her as I wrapped my entire arm around her and then one thing led to another. And well the night ended well.

**Shoot me a review! Hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**POV: Joe**

_5 months later_

I was sitting at my desk across from my partner, Johnny Myers. We were going over the tactile plans for a warrant we were serving later that night. Lydia Gonsalves and Sunny Malevsky had just entered the squad room. They had just returned from serving a particularly hard warrant but came back with only a few bruises. I smiled at that. When I got that news, that all my team was safe, it made my day.

I heard the elevator ding but didn't look up as I continued to explain where the different cover spots would be. I glanced up and saw my girlfriend there. "Everyone take 5."

Johnny couldn't resist but to haggle me, "Ah come on Reagan. Not going to introduce us."

I gave in, as I knew it was time they met her, "This is my girlfriend Corporal Alexis Curatola This is my partner Detective Johnny Myers, Detective Sunny Malevsky, and Officer Lydia Gonsalves. Now take 5 okay." I replied in response to Johnny. I took Alexis' hand in my and lead her over to the windowsill that over looked the city of New York. We were on the 14th floor so the view was great as she handed me a coffee.

Alexis was in plain clothes instead of her military uniform like she usually would be at this time of day. Instead she wore a nice formal dress and she looked hotter than ever. She must have guessed what I was thinking because she responded, "I had court today. It was a civil case so I had to look like a person, not a soldier. Or at least that is what the lawyer told me." Alexis laughed a bit at that.

I mentioned, "You know I am kind of glad you came by. See we have been dating a few months now, you have a drawer at my place. I think it is time we took the next step." I paused. This was either where I hooked her in or lost her. "I think it is time I introduced you to my family. We have this tradition. Sunday night dinners. I would really like it if you came to meet them."

Alexis looked to be thinking over the statement and everything else I said. "I don't do church." She stated firmly. "And I'm not going to sit there and listen to all the reason's why my soul is doomed because I don't go to church anymore."

I agreed with a nod, "Just dinner that is all I'm asking. Just meet them. There's my dad and grandpa. I have an older brother, his wife and two kids, older sister, her husband, and kid, and my younger brother."

"That is a lot of family." Alexis added a bit overwhelmed with what he was asking.

"Please this is something that is important to me, my family. You are important to me now too. I want the two most important things in my life right now to cross paths." I pleaded with her. I understood asking her to meet my family was a bit much with how large it was.

"Well Reagan. Maybe one day you will get to meet my sister. No Jesus talk." Alexis warned.

"No Jesus talk." I agreed as I kissed her on the lips. "I will see you soon."

**POV: Alexis**

I watched as he walked back to his desk and got back to work. Then I headed to the elevator and out to the armored car that was waiting for me. I looked at my partner and the person driving Lance Corporal Andy Kahn. He was dressed in full uniform. He drove us back towards the base.

Like usually he tried to hassle me about my love life and I always responded, "at least I had one." He was one of my best friends. He backed into the space reserved for our car and then we headed into the main building. We got in the elevator and headed down to the basement. That was where the terrorism unit was based. Andy headed straight to where our desks were and I went to change out of the dress I had been wearing. Once seated at my desk Andy and I started to go over the most recent files that had landed on our desks. There was always a lot, since this was New York. Our job was to sort out the serious threats and stop them from happening. They also got all the international threats as well. It was just a matter of which took priority.

**Review, Review, Review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
